FATEINFINITY BLADES
by DarkTails
Summary: Emiya Shirou wants to save people. Now his ideal will be put to the test.
1. breakfast

FATE/INFINITY BLADES

Emiya Shirou is a boy

he wants to be a hero of justice who makes people happy

He woke up in the night and saw Sakura.

"sakura... what are you doing up?"

"senpai, I have made breakfast." before emiya shirou knew it, he was doing sakura... but it was actually Rider!

"WHAT!" said Shirou. he woke up to see it was a dream.

"what the... i cant believe this happened... in anycase, we are just senpais, so thinking like this is..." he went outside to see Archer was practising his unlimited blade works.

"Ha ha man, that is SO fresh, I wish I could use the unlimited blade works techneek."  
"It is the most forbiden magic a magician can do." said Arche. "RIN. we need to stop dalaying. lets defeat Kotomine Kirei and save Japan."

"sIGH. It's always about defeating i cant even deal! try brushing up your techneeks first. SCREAMIGN."  
"I do not know what ass you drink from." said archer subtly.

"Shirou. i agree. if we are to get the holy grail, we must defeat kotomine." said Saber.

saber, wielder of excalbur, king of britain declares: "Or if not, at least lets get some grub in this bitch."

shirou decides to make breakfast for the gang. he looks at the instrumctions to make the meal.

Emiya Shirou combines the flour, nonfat dry milk, sugar, yeast, and salt in the bowl of a stand mixer. He mixes on low for 10 seconds using the paddle attachment.

"Sakura, could you get me that. this will be a darn good brekfest."

He puts the water and shortening in a microwavable container and heats to 120 to 130 degrees F, approximately 2 minutes. Stirs until the shortening is throughly melted. Adds the water mixture to the dry ingredients and mixes on medium speed until well combined, stopping to scrap down the bowl halfway through mixing, about 3 minutes. Covers the bowl with plastic wrap and refrigerates overnight.

"Jusst gotta stir that up" said Emiya Shirou making that breakfast.

Shirou removes the dought from the refrigerator, uncovers and mixes on medium speed, using the paddle attachment, for three minutes.

He then positions the 8 cans on a half sheet pan and generously sprays the rings and pan with nonstick spray. Sprinkles half a teaspoon of oats in the bottom of each ring. Scoops the dough with a 2 ounce ice cream scoop or disher into thhe rings...

Everyone agreed it was the breakfast of champions.

"Man, I gotta say" says archer "i may be the master of unlimited blade works, but your knife work is the damn balls."

Saber concurs: "I concur. If my people could eat this, theyd smack there ass and leap out the window."

Rin said "the real magic is in the Toucan soup. Toucan meat, fruit loops, fruity pebbles, and skittles in the same bowl. that is what you would call tasting the rainbow."

"What are we doing?!" said Archer slamming the table. "Japan will be doomed if we dont hurry!" It sems break fast will have to wait!

"Senpai, please tell me you will be safe!" said Sakura.

"I will be safe and back in time for dinner." he said. "make dinner, Sakura. its what your snepai would want." he said sternly. "Lets go, gang!" and they all went to save japan. "Aw yeah alright!" said Saber "time for the biggest battle since we kicked those axis asses!"

"Saber, you do know you are saving japan this time..."

"What?"

so off they go to expel the christian occupiers from japan.


	2. Kotomines servants

Shirou and Saber and Rin and Archer go to save japan from one kotomin kiri.

they walk down all the way over to were his church is.

"Alright he will have some crazy servents in there. They could have strong nobel fantasmas!" said Shirou. "I want those nobel fantsmas!" he said slamming on the wall.

"Calm down, Emiya Shirou." said Archer.. "you will revel our location."

"you're droppin the ball" said Saber. "I thought you wrre cool, instead youre just a fool."

Rin looked at her magic crystal things. "i got the magic crystal thing. i will boom out the window and well jump through and ambush him."

"get ready for operation neojapan." said shirou. they got in the position.

BOOM. It is an impossible site. the magic crystals wich have years of magic in them boom out the windwos and spark out abunch of colors.

Sparkling Fury. it is a sacred attack. it is the grand collection of magic from a girl who has spent away her childhood focused on the study.

everyone jump through the window and get cut by leftover glass.

"F-KING what is your deal! your magic sucks!" said shirou. "I CONCUR" boomed Saber grabbing her hand.

they saw kotomine kirei at the back of the church and Lancer by him.

"You have arrived emiya shirou." said Kotomine. "it was inevitble you would come here. after all, you're father would have done the ssame."

"KOTOMINE... KIREI!" shouted Emiya with an anger. he jumped out to comfront him bbut Lancer lanced him in the heart, then tossed him to the side.

"SHIROU!" said saber getting on her armor. CLANK CLANK CLANK she could not quite get her boot on so she jumped to the side and out the window.

"Hmm! it is amature hour," said Arhcer "i apologize for my team mates terrible mistakes. but now you will have to deal with the grand slammer of Gar." he got out bansho and kaguya.

lancer lanced archer with his lance but archer used bansho to smack down his lancer then shot out kaguya. but lancer dodged and pulled up lance to archers hart.

then he through kaguya and banshou at him and he hit them with his lance.

then archer rushed with banshou and kaguya and sliced at him with one. lance shot it out of his handwith persision. then kaguya came around and so did banshou! then banshou did the ol alley oop but lancer was wiser, he dodged banshou and threw back kaguya

banshou and kaguya slammed into each other and lancer slammed his lance at archer but kaguya broke banshou and also went at lancer

then he projected another banshou and also kaguya was attracked to banshou and came back from behind

lancer doged but before he knew it banshou slammed into kaguya and destroyed it, so archer threw both banshous and projected two kaguya and now lancer had to deal with an X pattern

TOP LEFT AND TOP RIGHT: thrown banshous

BOTTOM LEFT AND BOTTOM RIGHT: kaguyas

so he was cut up from all sides and died.

"It seems I have defeated lancer" said archer smugly and garly.

"Yes. but you have not defeated my strongest servant!" and then the golden king made his appearance...

"Faker..." said Gilgamesh.


End file.
